The present invention is directed to a system and method for uniformly applying a wetting agent to a treatment surface. More specifically, the invention provides for the uniform application of a formwork fluid to concrete formworks so that the formworks may be easily and more reliably removed without damaging the hardened concrete forms. Alternatively, the invention provides for the uniform application of an asbestos dampener so that the removal of asbestos containing materials is less likely to create airborne asbestos particles.
In general, an operating method for applying a fluid, such as a wetting agent or similar, involves the following steps. The wetting agent is transported from a fluid reservoir to a nebulising nozzle. The wetting agent is transported under higher pressure than the surrounding environment and nebulized by causing it to flow out of a nebulizing nozzle. The nebulized wetting agent is then spraying on the treatment surface such as shuttering or similar surface.
Such an operating method is known within the trade. In the known method, whereby the fluid reservoir is placed on a trolley, the air in the fluid reservoir is placed and maintained under increased pressure by means of a hand pump. The increased pressure causes the fluid to be transported to the nozzle, which results in the nebulization of the same. Spray escapes at speed from the nozzle, via one or more flow openings, and whenever the spray contacts a surface it impacts and adheres to it.
The deposited fluid forms a layer on the surface, which—in the case of concrete formwork or shuttering—prevents concrete which has been poured into the shuttering, from adhering thereto during the setting of the concrete, and so hindering the customary removal of the shuttering following hardening. Forming or formwork fluid is in itself well known, and serves to enable shuttering to be more easily separated from poured and hardened concrete. The known operating method has the disadvantage that due to inconsistencies in the amount of pressure through the nebulizing nozzle and the introduction of pressurized air into the system, a significant quantity of forming fluid is required in order to achieve an adequate covering layer.
The aim of the present invention is to achieve an improved operating method for the application of formwork fluid to shuttering, in particular an improved operating method which brings with it a reduction in use of forming fluid for an equivalent area of shuttering surface.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method to uniformly apply wetting agents to a treatment surface. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.